Powerdox
|romaji = Chikaragyaku|user = Chiisana Odokemono|quirk type = Emitter|quirk range = Mid-Long}} Description Powerdox is an Emitter-Type Quirk that is the result of the combination of the parent Quirks Illusion Field and Trait Swap. This Quirk allows the user to project a glittering green dome 25 meters in radius that warps the physical strength of all humans or organisms of similar size to the user within the dome. The organism bearing physical strength closer to the average of the physical strength of all organisms within the dome will serve as a baseline. Any organism with physical strength weaker than the baseline will experience a strength multiplier of varied quantity. Those who bear 25% or less of the baseline's strength will experience a 20X boost to strength. Those who bear 26%-50% of the baseline's strength will only experience a 15X strength boost. Those who bear 51%-75% of the baseline's strength will experience a 10X boost with those who possess 76%-99% of the baseline's strength will experience a 5X boost. What is happening here is that the targets are having their adrenaline production spiked drastically, allowing incredible feats of strength. On the other end of the spectrum, any organism who bears greater physical strength than the baseline will experience a decrease in physical power. Those who bear 101%-200% of the baseline's strength will experience a 20% decrease while those who bear 201%-300% will experience a 40% decrease. As for any who bear more than 300% of the baseline's strength, they will experience additional 20% decrements for each 100% they have over 300% with a max decrement of 100%, robbing the individual of all of their strength. What is happening here is the equivalent of targets experiencing tired muscles, preventing them from using their full strength. The baseline, however, will not be affected by this change and can fight unhindered. The user is not exempt from the effects of this Quirk. This Quirk fluctuates often as when an organism enters or leaves the dome, the baseline becomes subject to change. Making this Quirk rather unwieldy. The advantages of this Quirk includes the ability to severely cripple opponents who rely on brute strength while bolstering those who lack in that regard. Allowing this Quirk to serve as a support Quirk and an offense Quirk in the right hands. Another advantage of this Quirk is the fact that the weaker an individual is, the stronger they become while making opponents who bear absurd physical strength essentially useless. This Quirk excels in group combat and situations in which there are more organisms of which could be affected by this Quirk. Alongside that, this Quirk allows those who are boosted access to enhanced speed alongside endurance as their leg strength and overall toughness is also boosted. Another bonus is that the effects take place the instant an organism of similar size steps within range. Preventing the possibility of getting hit before the changes happen. This Quirk is also difficult to counter without a good method of approach as rushing with the most powerful fighters can easily end in disaster. Lastly, the dome is not stationary as it is attached to the user with him/her serving as the center. The disadvantages of this Quirk includes the fact that the user is not immune the the effects of this Quirk, meaning that the user can suffer a strength decrement if he/she is not careful. This can easily lead to defeat if the Quirk isn't deactivated immediately. Targets who have their strength amplified are capable of overtaxing their bodies. Causing sore or even torn muscles after the effects wear off. This can be prevented by refraining from fighting with utmost force and instead fight in a leisurely way, as a slap is often more than enough to send an opponent flying in most cases. Also, the Quirk favors the weakest fighter in a one-on-one fight, making combating an average person abnormally difficult with the Quirk activated. Another thing is that the user will serve as the baseline if either he/she has strength closest to the average or if he/she is the only one in the dome. This Quirk is unable to effect the power of disjointed attacks like explosions, gunfire, lightning, etc. in or outside the dome. Making ranged combat an effective option as long as the user is the only one in the dome. Otherwise, he/she could simply wave away the explosion, catch the bullet, or tank the lightning if he/she gains the strength boost. Most notably, this Quirk is very susceptible to change, making it a rather unpredictable Quirk if noone is counting heads. Lastly, prolonged use of this Quirk can cause the user sore muscles and painful, yet short headaches. Parent Quirks Illusion Field This Quirk belongs to Chiisana's mother. This is an Emitter-Type Quirk that allows the user to project a dome of 10 meters. The user can manipulate the perception of any organism as long as they are within the dome. Anyone or anything outside of the dome will not be able to see the illusions at work. Trait Swap This Quirk belongs to Chiisana's father, this is a Transformation-Type Quirk that allows the user to swap a random trait with another individual for as long as the user is in physical contact with another person. Being in physical contact with the user for a full hour makes the change permanent however. Minor Quirk Effects Even if a human is thrice the user's size, the individual will still be affected as it works on all humans indiscriminate of size. If a person is partially out of the dome, only a fraction of their strength will be added to the average corresponding to the percentage still inside the dome. This also causes only a portion of the body to be affected by this Quirk. The air inside the dome also glitters in what seems like brilliant green fireflies, making this Quirk quite a spectacle. This Quirk causes the user's hair and eyes to don a green hue. This is fairly common in eyes, but unnatural for hair. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks